The present disclosure relates to crystal growth on semiconductor substrates, and more specifically, to epitaxial growth of group III-V crystals on group IV substrates.
Semiconductor structures can include a semiconductor substrate upon which alternating layers of conductive and insulative material are deposited to form electronic devices. The semiconductor substrate may be composed of semiconductor material grown from a single element, or from multi-element molecules. The semiconductor's constituent elements dictate the thermal, electrical, and optical properties of the devices constructed from these materials. Some semiconductor structures may include additional layers of semiconductor material, separated from the substrate by intervening conductive or insulative layers. These structures allow for the construction of devices that may benefit, concurrently, from the properties of disparate semiconductor materials.